Eyes on me, not him
by makenaishi
Summary: There are circumstances an "oblivious as hell" Staz couldn't comprehend, but he damn sure stands his ground when Wolf is around his little pretty prey Fuyumi.


There are circumstances an "oblivious as hell" Staz couldn't comprehend, but he damn sure stands his ground when Wolf is around his little pretty prey Fuyumi.

After finishing another row of Staz' huge manga stack inside his library, the team called it for a break. Bell, decided to transport her sleeping brother to their home where their mother was waiting rather impatiently, and the chief with his co-chief went out for a drink, while Liz and Wolf plopped themselves on their own couches.

Fuyumi settles on silently keeping the place in order by returning each manga back to their proper places in the huge cabinet and in order. She goes back and forth, passing by Staz' bed with its owner following her movements irritatingly.

" Fuyumi, get me a juice." Staz lazily called, poking on his sister's weird looking stuffed toy.

The ghost girl smiled. " I will, Staz-san, just let me return these ones first. " She pointed out by lifting her arms full of read mangas.

" Hey, you need help?' Wolf emerged from her back, his arm stretched, almost touching her hands from helping her lift the heavy stacks.

"Ah, Wolf-san! Thank you if it's not too much of a troub- KYA! " She yelps when those familiar glittering yellow magical hands held her high up, which only belongs to-. " Cho-Chotto matte kudasai, Staz-san!" She panics, another part of the long magical arm, settling the mangas on the shelves itself. The hand flew her up from her position near the doors of the library to the bed in the middle of Staz' stretched legs.

" Yo." He grins, witnessing the fuming lady in front of him giving him the bitter look. Wolf's calling voice dies down in the background.

" Staz-san! There's really no need for you to do that! I was doing a good job and Wolf-san was volunteering to help me anyway!"

" Aaaahhh geez, Wolf-san here, Wolf-san there. Fine, just grab me a juice then let me die and rot here." The boss of the territory grumbles, eyeing his newly bought phone.

Fuyumi watches him lie down and sulk like a man who didn't get many attention when he was a kid. She blinks and carefully uses his stiffened legs to leverage herself up to proceed with his request. Barely near the edge of the bed, a hand grabs on to her ankle and halts her movement.

" Wait! You're seriously gonna let me die? " Staz demands, a typical dumb reaction from him.

" I am going to get you a . . . drink?" She questions, pointing to the mini kitchen.

Shuffling back in the bed in embarrassment, Staz lets his hand do the talking while he crumbles down in his premade shelter.

Fuyumi chuckles, but goes back to continue her duty. In the process, she checks on the ingredients she can find inside the refrigerator. " By the way, Staz-san-" A grunt resonates from the bedroom. " –may I use your kitchen later? I'm supposed to help Wolf-san-"

" WOLF AGAIN?"

With the chilled soda on her hands, she pokes her head from the bedroom door to see her angry companion standing with his arms crossed. " Well yes, I couldn't resist since he asked so nicely. Besides, I do have a small time to spare for just half an hour. "

" Let's get this straight, woman. " Staz approaches the clueless entity, snatching the drink from her hands and taking few gulps before speaking, Fuyumi all those time staring at his neck. _Weirdo, she's doing it again_ he thinks. " Are you having an affair? Is that it, woman? "

" A-Affair?! " Fuyumi steams up. " What do you mean, Staz san?!"

" Is my blood not enough to satisfy you? That's why you're accepting that half-demon's advances?" Staz continues to complain, completely oblivious to the true meaning of the words he's spouting out of his mouth- and also to the tomato red Fuyumi in front of her, shivering with pure misunderstanding of this conversation.

" Y-You're wrong, Staz-san! That's not true! Y-You know I only c-crave for your blood!" She reasons, waving her hands up in the air between them.

Staz' vampire eyes turns into slits and he lessens the distance between them. He stares at Fuyumi's fidgeting self, wondering the rebellion that is happening. Well, only from his perspective.

" W-What is it? " Fuyumi stutters, the way Staz gazes at him makes her naked with heated emotions. Really, when will he be able to acknowledge the word privacy or even just a space.

" Fine. " Staz sighs, not averting his gaze, and lifts the brim of the cap to fit on her lips. Fuyumi follows his movement and gulps down the cool liquid offered to her mouth. " Just so you know, if I see you being all hearts in the kitchen, it's over. You're stuck in this room, got it? "

Fuyumi nods. " Okay, but I'm telling you, Staz-san, you're being ridiculous in your serious manner. "

" Hm. We'll see." Staz' eyebrow rises as he meets Fuyumi's look. " Remember, as long as I'm your donor for your existence, your body, and soul are mine. And I'm looking forward to own your flesh. "

" D-Don't say it so casually, geez! Mou! Staz-san!"


End file.
